Super Smash Bros Brawl: Beta Stage
Have you heard of Super Smash Bros Brawl, where you play as your favorite Nintendo characters such as Mario, Luigi, Link, etc. Well, there is a way to hack the game to get the scripts, characters, stages, etc by using a program. In order to do all of this, you need to go to the characters folder, which is the characters folder and you choose the character you want to hack by replacing character fighters. I also do stage hacks by replacing them but there was something weird when, I was replacing texture hacks. There was one stage file called BETASTAGE.pcs. I thought to myself that I have never seen this in the game before but this could be a beta stage that was never in the game. So, I use brawlbox to check out the file and the stage was odd though. The stage looked like a city but there's aren't any texture in the game, it was completely grey. If it's a stage with no textures, then, why would it be in the game anyway? When I was searching up about BETASTAGE.pcs, I found a forum on how to unlock a beta stage for Super Smash Bros Brawl. I checked out the forum and in order to unlock a beta stage, you need to play the same stage with the same character 20 times on regular brawl with only one stock and you cannot die once otherwise, you have to start all over. I thought that this was very odd but I take this challenge anyway but I recognize that I brought this game from the swap meet and the game didn't came with an instruction manual but it came with a sheet that has Japanese writing that looked like it was a walkthrough or a cheat and an another sheet that has a shadowish character that looked like Ike from the game and around him were shadowish creatures that looked like Pokémon. I put in the disc and started playing. I chose my favorite character Toon Link and selected Final Destination, my favorite stage in the game. After completing the challenge, I heard Bowser's laugh before going to the beta stage. The beta stage was a city that looked like a removed Earthbound stage. The city was dark and the sidewalk was grey. There was also no music either. The stage was big than how a regular stage would look. However, I continued moving my character to the right. There were also no enemies or CPU opponents in the game either. When I was moving my character, I begin to hear music that sounded like Giygas theme but it sounded like a brawl version of the theme. During the beta stage, one picture popped up for 5 seconds, the pictures showed Mario's head being sliced by Link and blood was coming out of Mario's head and Link was covered in blood. I was really grossed out that why would a photo like this be in the game. The music also started to get louder after the photo popped up. When I was continuing moving my character, there were bodies of dead characters like Mario, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Samus, Ganondorf, etc but Link, Marth, Ike, Toon Link, ROB, and Fox weren't one of those dead bodies. The dead bodies didn't have any blood or bodies being dismembered but they were breathing and were red like how you die in stamina mode. Then, another photo popped up for an another 5 seconds and this time, it showed Marth stabbing Bowser in the chest and Bowser was bleeding massively from the stabbing. After that, the music was in the same volume but now, I began to hear children laughing like normal. I'm still continuing to move my character and now, I was at an another stage but the background was dark that looked like the Subspace Emissary and there were purple platforms also. There were no dead bodies this time and the music stopped, even the children laughing stopped. When I got to the middle of the stage, another photo popped up for an another 5 seconds and it showed Samus shooting Snake in the head and his head was blown off. I nearly puked when the photo popped up because it was more horrific than before. After the photo popped up in my screen, I began to hear an Asian baby boy crying like he was hurt or he has lost his parents. When I was moving my character, an another photo popped up and this time, it was for 10 seconds and it showed Ike holding his sword to his shoulder and around him were six dead Pokémon. They were Pikachu, Piplup, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and a Bellossom. I found out that the photo was exactly like the photo with the shadowish characters. Now, the crying began to get louder after the photo. I couldn't take the crying anymore so, I made my character run and there was a red door like from the Subspace Emissary. After, I got in the door, A photo popped up 5 minutes showing Mario and Bowser around the dead bodies of primids from the subspace emissary. Mario and Bowser were also felt scared. It also showed Pokémon Trainer pointing the ray gun on the side of his head that looked like he was trying to kill himself and around him, were his Pokémon and they were all dead. He was also crying too. There was also Snake holding a baby and Snake was sad. Zero Suit Samus was right next to Snake and she was also sad. Ike was smiling and Marth was crying. Link was sitting down like he was scared and Ganondorf was next to him with his palm on his shoulder. Zelda was stabbed in the chest by Link's sword. There was the words above the characters were THE END OF LIFE and the game went back to the title screen. The title screen was normal and everything else was normal also. So, I powered off the Wii and decided to take a break from all this madness. After that, I found out that the Japanese words from the first sheet in the game case was translated to this: In order to unlock the beta stage, you need to play as the same character in the stage 20 times with only one stock and without getting K.O. once on regular brawl and it was signed by Kiyoshi Okubo himself. It turns out that Kiyoshi Okubo was a Japanese serial killer that was executed in 1976. The same day I bought the game. Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Sad Category:Blood